


Why I work for you

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlatt didn't help Quackitys lust in the slightest, at every turn he was degrading him. Calling him good for nothing, saying he only hired him for his ass. Quackity played along of course, pretending it was some sort of gay chicken, the other option was admitting it turned him on. That he kept playing a corrupt politician because it got his rocks off. But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Schlatt went through with any of his threats. If he actually fucked him over the desk, if he actually bounced Quackitys fat ass on his cock till he was moaning and begging for more.--Quackity has the hots for his boss
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 215
Collections: Anonymous





	Why I work for you

**Author's Note:**

> I will fucking delete this if even one cc even looks at it

Quackity knew Schlatt wasn't a strong man by any means. Obviously the man was socially strong and great at being a leader with sense of direction, but physically? His muscles were barely there and he had to work out to keep even average muscle mass, he had a small pouch on his stomach from too many beers and he couldn't even swim for fucks sake. He wasn't exactly attractive either, with his lamb chops and mustache he used to hide his acne scars.

It didn't stop quackity from fantasizing though. What Schlatt didn't have him muscle mass he made up in height. What he didn't have in attractive facial features he made up in intimidating horns and piercing eyes, and even though Quackity knew Schlatt couldn't pin him against shit, it didn't stop him from thinking about it.

Schlatt didn't help Quackitys lust in the slightest, at every turn he was degrading him. Calling him good for nothing, saying he only hired him for his ass. Quackity played along of course, pretending it was some sort of gay chicken, the other option was admitting it turned him on. That he kept playing a corrupt politician because it got his rocks off. But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Schlatt went through with any of his threats. If he actually fucked him over the desk, if he actually bounced Quackitys fat ass on his cock till he was moaning and begging for more.

It started when Schlatt grabbed his ass. It was the first time it'd happened and Quackity wasn't expecting it so obviously, he moaned, pushing back into his hands. What could he say, it was a real an hot spot for him, there was a reason he put so much work into it.

Schlatt though, looked shocked and let go immediately. Which was a shame. Then, seemingly experimentally, he took another handful, massaging the flesh and gripping it, really feeling the collection of muscle and fat. At this point Quackity was feeling pretty embarrassed, but! It was one of his greatest fantasy's so he spread his legs more and bent forward over the desk, presenting his clothed ass and pushing it into Schlatts grip. If Schlatt wanted to abuse his body, who was Quackity to stop him, he was the president after all. Quackity moaned at the thought.

"Yeah, you want this? You little bitch?" The way Schlatt said it was obviously dirty talk but underneath it ran a current of uncertainty, as if he genuinely wanted to know if he should stop.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Quackity answered and Schlatt punctuated it with a firmer grip before suddenly removing a hand and Quackity felt the loss keenly. "Wait what're you doing?"

"Fuckin' jerkin off, what else would I do with such a great ass in front of me!" To prove his point he slapped Quackitys clothed rear with some force, sending him rocketing forward.

Holy shit, Quackity thought, holy shit he was actually doing this. Schlatt wasn't going it fuck him. He was going to jerk off with Quackity bent in front of him, using him like he was a porno mag. Quackity squeezed his legs together, trying to get friction on his dick, god that was objectifying. His hand slid round to unbutton his jeans.

"You're really into this." Schlatt said with an interested tone, still stroking his cock if the slight rocking motions Quackity could feel behind him were true. "How long have you hidden this? Did you get hard every time I called you a bitch? Said your ass was fat?"

Quackity moaned, managing to get a grip on his dick. "Totally, and if I didn't I jerked to it later."

Quackity heard a quiet intake of breath behind him, then felt a rough squeeze on his ass. "God, that's hot."

It was quiet for a while, the only sounds being grunts and moans as they masterbated. Jschlatt came first, spilling over onto Quackitys clothed behind, and it was the catalyst for Quackity to increase his speed. God it was so hot to be treated as if he was nothing more than spank bank material. Quackity came as well, over the desk, then tucked his dick back into his suit pants. Not that it would do anything, he would have to change now.

"That was a good ride sweetheart." Schlatt commented, also tucking himself away. "Let's do it again sometime, yeah?" 

Quackity nodded. "Sounds good if you're up to it."


End file.
